legendsofequestriafandomcom-20200222-history
Letter of the Law vs. Spirit of the Law
The quest can be started by talking to Minister Spindle. It involves dealing with Stoneshadow regarding a shipment case of Stopping Salt. The quest requires players to either take sides with Minister Spindle or Stoneshadow or work with both of them for a compromise. Quest initiation Minister Spindle can be found in front of the Crystal Library, located on 2nd Ring Northwest between West-Northwest Avenue and North-Northwest Street. The player can ask whether if she needs help, where she will introduce herself and share with them the problem that she is facing. An important mineral known as the Stopping Salt is no longer being processed through the city treasury, and it is suspected that a miner by the name of Stoneshadow is behind all the matter. As his gem trade is important to the city, Minister Spindle does not want to arrest him, and instead tasks the player to persuade him to return the salt instead. She promises the player with 20 bits for helping her. Journal: The Stoneshadow fellow is using his job to make trouble for the city over his fancy salt. The minister thinks he is up to no good, but maybe he has his own side of the story. Either way, she wants me to look into it before she has to get the constables involved. *''Find Stoneshadow and talk to him.'' The gem trade Stoneshadow can be found on the platform of Crystal Kingdom train station. The player will inform him that they are sent by Minister Spindle about the Stopping Salt, but Stoneshadow remarks that he is not going to wait any longer for her help as the miners require the salt to make crystals that carve new tunnels, which allows them to obtain more gems. Without the salt, they might have to shut down the mines, which will lead to even lesser gems. After listening to Stoneshadow's side of the story, the player has to choose between taking sides or suggest a compromise. Side with Minister Spindle If the player sides with Minister Spindle and insists that Stoneshadow return the salt, Stoneshadow will reluctantly return 5 Stopping Salts to the player, mentioning that the player will be responsible if the mines are shut down. Journal: Stoneshadow did not give up the salt easily, but he really should find a legal way to solve his problems. Now I just need to deliver the salt back to Minister Spindle. *''Return to Spindle'' Side with Stoneshadow If the player chooses to side with Stoneshadow and convince Minister Spindle not to arrest him, he will agree to not block any more shipments of the salt, and promises the player with 3 gems for helping him out. Journal: Stoneshadow did not give up the salt easily, but he really should find a legal way to solve his problems. Now I just need to deliver the salt back to Minister Spindle. *''Back to Spindle'' Compromise If the player suggests that Stoneshadow compromises by sharing some of his knowledge to help extract more crystal for building in exchange for salt, he agrees and will return 1 Stopping Salt to the player in the hopes of holding the arrest warrant. Journal: Stoneshadow wants to try to talk his problems out with the minister, so I am bringing back a bit of salt to show her he wants to try to compromise. *''Return to Spindle'' Convincing Minister Spindle The player can use a shortcut portal to speed up travel between the train station and the center of the city. Side with Stoneshadow Upon explaining about the current situation to Minister Spindle, she will eventually agree to let Stoneshadow off this time round, but also tells the player to inform him that she will press charges if there is a next time. Journal: The minister is very reasonable, as long as one speaks to her calmly. She agreed to let Stoneshadow off the hook this one time, what with everything he is already dealing with. *''Go back to Stoneshadow'' Compromise The player would then share the idea of the compromise with Minister Spindle, and she will eventually be convinced to give Stoneshadow a chance. Journal: I'm glad the Minister agreed to hear Stoneshadow out. I hope they can come to a compromise so that they both get something and not get into trouble. I just need to show Stoneshadow that she is open to talking. *''Tell Stoneshadow the news.'' Setting up the talks Compromise After informing Stoneshadow on the outcome, he agrees to meet Minister Spindle after work and rewards the player with 3 gems. Journal: Stoneshadow agreed to meet Minister Spindle at the fair later to try and find a compromise. I am glad I was able to help find a good solution for everypony! Now I just have to deliver message to the minister. *''Inform Spindle of the meeting.'' Quest completion Side with Minister Spindle Upon returning the salt to Minister Spindle, she thanks and rewards the player with 20 bits as promised. The player will also gain 1000 XP in all talents for completing the quest. Side with Stoneshadow Upon informing Stoneshadow on the outcome, he thanks and rewards the player with 3 gems as promised. The player will also gain 1000 XP in all talents for completing the quest. Compromise Upon informing Minister Spindle on the outcome, she thanks and rewards the player with 20 bits as promised. The player will also gain 200 XP in all talents for completing the quest. Journal: Well, hopefully somepony ended up happy with all that legal wrangling. Trivia * The quest revolves around the letter and spirit of the law, of which the quest is named after. * Certain dialogues in the quest still refer to the Stopping Salt as a Slowing Salt, which was the original name of the salt prior to Open Server Event 11. * Before the Open Access Release, the quest originally rewarded the player with 1000 XP in all talents regardless of the player's choice. ** As the quest rewards were not updated for the alternate outcomes, the player is still able to earn 1000 XP by choosing to side with either ponies. Gallery File:LOE quest Letter of the Law.png|Locations useful in the Letter of the Law quest Category:Quests Category:Crystal Kingdom